Mihototsu no sekai
by Una3
Summary: The door is opened only to Kutauru...as he opens it, he figures out that he is the only key for salvation of his world and many others.


MIHOTOTSU NO SEKA

The Legend of the Other World

CHAPTER ONE—PART I

:: This is the year 1999 :::  
  
            :: With no remorse for life…I keep on going on ::

The figure silently walks out of the hidden shadow.  His hands outstretched.

:: But no one even bothers to stare back…even for those few moments. ::

The breeze comes as a continuous wave; never ending.  His hands tucked into his pockets, Kutauru stares forward, his eyes baring no emotion of his feelings.

            :: No one even knows… ::

:: That this is the year 1999 ::

            :: And the fact that we will all die--::

The sky dims in a grey as the city pollution blankets their world.  The stars are hidden in another world as Kutauru smiles with an excitement of fulfillment.

::I can never see the sun anymore…::  
            :: They took my stars as well; but no one even cares ::

The city lights are turned one by one across an endless plain, the very breeze coming with a chill of no emotion.

:: Only one thing can happen now… ::

                                                :: And that is to wait… ::

The breeze stops in a mid pause, Kutauru slowly turns back to see a second party.

:"Sit down if you want…I don't care anymore."

"Hmph!"

            The face of a woman steps out, her smile not piercing through Kutauru's gaze.  She silently walks through the field and takes a seat next to her friend.

"With that attitude, you will never get any better now, will you?"

Kutauru shrugs her remarks with a sense of sadness.

"…You came here because you were worried about me, didn't you?"

His friend nods with a sense of care.

"Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable…but…"

She looks up to see where Kutauru's focus was—towards the sky.  An endless blanket runs through the night sky, no light coming through from the empty space beyond.

"It's impossible to see anything…not since the past century…"

Kutauru buries his face in-between his knees.

"…"

"If it weren't for the world turning into industries and use of resource…the pollution wouldn't have gotten so bad…now a blanket covers EDEN.  Though…"

She turns to smile at her friend who's been ignoring her.

"We both have never seen a sunset or a night filled with stars, have we?"

She recovered no reply from Kutauru as she stands up.

"The only life around here is probably the ocean…"  
            She points in the direction of east, the opposite of the city they live in.

"Even at that, you won't find much there."

Hearing of footsteps eventually fades; Kutauru stares back out, his friend, gone…

:: I wish I can remember a day where I can touch the stars… ::

                                                                        :: But unfortunately, it has never happened ::

:: Around this world is a deadly blanket that will eventually kill us all…::

                                                            :: This is the year 1999,  
                                                            But it was told in the past century that everything 

                                                            Will end 501 years from now… ::  
  


Kutauru smiles with no sense of happiness.  His eyes shaded from the darkness of the sky, his voice echoes with a hint of excitement.

_:: Yeah…that's right ::_

_            :: In the year 2500, we will all die.  This planet will be influenced under the destruction of the planet… ::_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

CHAPTER ONE—PART II

PROJECT .3896

_~The sole purpose of our meaning,_

_Is unraveling~_

**_:: It was in the past century  when the world was in a revolution…::_**

****

**_During the spread of technology and before the influence of resources, the world gradually changed.  One scientist's opinion influences the life of all people of _****_EDEN_****_._**

****

**_That one scientist noticed the change in gravity—a new force tugging against the planet's orbit…_**

****

**_Despite many confrontations, he predicted that an outside force was pulling against the planet and out of its original orbit…_**

**_It wasn't too long before the scientist was murdered and all his ideas were discarded.  
  
_**

**_But it was recently discovered that perhaps his ideas weren't so preposterous.  The ocean tides that surrounded the world all focused towards a center area in which warm currents meet the cold currents of the northern latitude…_**

****

**_Usually, the water at this point would create an unusual pattern resulting in a change of weather…oddly, the water is all isolated into that one area—this is the result of a stronger pull of gravity…_**

****

**_            :: Not more than fifty years ago was when the change in gravity had increased by .3896; this caused a revolution as scientists have gathered to test this theory ::_**

****

**_:: Some scientist believed it was the pull of dimensions while others believed that the orbit of the planet seemed to be merging with that of another…::_**

****

**_Then no more than twenty years was when the revolution started.  The world itself was separated into five sectors; each one influenced by a certain law that originated from the confrontation fifty years ago._**

****

**_:: Not too long was it that Sector Four discovered the pull of gravity had nearly doubled to .7483…; during those times, only Sectors Four and One were in existence as the others fell against the two rivals. ::  
  
_**

**_                                    :: Now, the year 1999, there are no more Sectors.  It has been determined that whatever has affected this world is slowly drawing this world out of  it's orbited path, and when that happens, this world will be enveloped in Armageddon…by the time that will happen, it will be the year 2500… ::_**

**_Despite all that though, we all kept on living our lives…_**

****

**_"That one scientist from before…_**

**_All he wanted to do was leave the perfect wound onto this World…_**

**_Where even when the world was destroyed,_**

**_He will be able to leave a scar that even future civilization will hear of…"_**

****

**_"Those eyes he bore can burn through even the solid of minds…_**

**_The day he died, his blood left a trail._**

**_When the inspection of the scene was cleared,_**

**_No one was able to find the body of that scientist…_**

**_It was as if…_**

**_He was surely alive—but left to die in peace._**

**_To have left to a place where he would die alone, where no person would ever see that blood driven person again…"_**

****

****

****

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

****


End file.
